


Starstruck

by Crouvan



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Grenavos, Meet-Cute, and Cuteness, and a cat??, and is that even the ship name?, does this count as, freckles make me weeeaaak okay, i couldnt stop thinking about this okay, it had to happen, lots of freckles, someone had to do it, thats my excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/pseuds/Crouvan
Summary: sparkling elf meets freckled human





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about our sparkling Startouch elf finally meeting our resident freckled human Commander Gren & turning into an excited cat because of it. So these drawings happened.

 

also up on [tumblr](http://itsmrscrouvanbitch.tumblr.com/post/183275037244/i-cant-stop-thinking-about-our-sparkling) & [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/Burv9GKHdhg/) (please click for higher quality)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it. You know that.


End file.
